Ludwig Carmichael
Ludwig Shelby "Ludo" Carmichael is a main character in Evermoor and The Evermoor Chronicles. Ludo is portrayed by Alex Starke. History Before The Show Ludo lived in Evermoor Manor with his mother, Crimson. It is unknown how long they've lived in the Manor for. [[Evermoor|'Evermoor']] Ludo soon became friends with Jake, the youngest of the Crossley brood, and introduces him to all of the mysteries and wonders of Evermoor. Throughout the season, the two of them investigate the mysteries of Evermoor together whilst living under the same roof. The two soon become best friends because of this. [[The Evermoor Chronicles|'The Evermoor Chronicles']] Much like in the Pilot season, Ludo continues to get up to his high-jinks with Jake. It is revealed that Ludo has a long lasting rivalry with Lacie Fairburn, due to her beating him at almost everything and tormenting him constantly. Him and Jake often compete against Lacie in this season, which unfortunately less successes than losses. At the beginning of Season 2, Ludo's dog Jakey ruins Bella's dress, which she was going to use to apply to fashion school in London. An enraged Bella sends Ludo to Stink Island to collect more feathers to rebuild the dress, but Ludo runs into some trouble along the way and ends up being splintered by Davorin Camute, causing him to turn into a ghost! He also loses his memory of the incident, so the circle is currently trying to collect all of the splinters so Ludo can remember who splintered him and they can bring them down. Powers/Abilities * Ghost Powers - After being splintered and turned to a ghost, Ludo gained all the powers that ghosts have. These powers are yet to be fully explored, but so far Ludo has been shown to be able to walk through objects/walls and change his appearance. Relationships Family [[Crimson Carmichael|'Crimson Carmichael']]' (Mother)' Crimson is Ludo's mother. She has shown to care for her son very much and vice-versa. Crimson made Ludo a special cake for his birthday in No Life Crisis, although he couldn't eat it due to being a ghost. The two seem to have a good/happy relationship. Friends [[Jacob Crossley|'Jake Crossley']]' (Best Friend)' Ludo and Jake are best friends. The two of them act as a investigative team, hunting down and solving all of the mysteries in and throughout Evermoor. The two of them briefly argued in No Life Crisis but soon made up and Jake even agreed to stay in Evermoor instead of going back to London. They've always got each other's backs and when one of them does something, they make sure that they do it together. [[Iggi|'Iggi']]' (Friend)' Ludo and Iggi are both members of Bella's Circle. Ludo saw Iggi on Stink Island with Davarin, despite not being able to remember it. Iggi has been seen pleading with Davarin about Ludo's fate, saying that he doesn't deserve it. This shows that despite being on opposing sides of the splinter magic dilemma, Iggi still cares about Ludo and thinks that what he's going through is unfair. [[Annabella Crossley|'Bella Crossley']]' (Friend)' Ludo is a member of Bella's Circle. The two didn't interact too much prior to Season 2. Bella feels that it is her fault that Ludo was splintered, as she was the one who sent him Stink Island in the first place. She agrees to stay in Evermoor until they fix him, and has proven to be a good friend to him throughout the season. Trivia * Ludo owns a dog called Jakey. Category:Evermoor Characters Category:Evermoor Main Characters Category:Males Category:The Evermoor Chronicles Category:Evermoor Category:The Minors Category:Bella's Circle Category:Teens Category:Middle School students Category:Evermoor High students Category:English individuals Category:Evermoor Village citizens Category:Carmichael Family Category:Muggles